utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Riseha
Riseha (りせは) is an known for her ability to sing in a slightly boyish tone that makes her well-suited for covering Len Kagamine songs. Her voice is not particularly strong and falters when singing songs with faster beats, but she is capable of singing “strong” styled songs with her rich and deep voice. Although her earlier covers were not of great sound quality, it has steadily improved since her cover of “Seikan Hikou” (Interstellar Flight) when she upgraded her recording equipment. As she grew popular, many say that she is a singer to look out for in the future. She is friends with many utaites and is often involved in a variety of collaborations whether it be singing or editing. She often does collars with amu, Souma, KUPO, and 31 (Miichi). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 09, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # Cu6ic III Drama CD (Released on May 01, 2011) # Cu6ic Append (Released on August 03, 2011) # Cu6ic Shuffle (Released on August 13, 2011) # Cu6ic Song CD (Released on May 01, 2012) # Cu6ic III Song CD (Released on August 11, 2012) }} Collaboration Units # Soumarise (そまりせ), Souma and Riseha # Amurise (あむりせ), amu and Riseha # Somariseroriimu (そまりせろり～む), Souma, Riseha, Jegyll and amu List of Covered Songs (Parody of Kumikyoku: NND) (2008.01.07) (Private) # "Kumikyoku: Nico Nico Douga" (2008.01.12) # "Urakumikyoku" (2008.01.19) # "upload my dream" (Unofficial NND Theme) (2008.01.25) # "Butter-fly" (Digimon Adventure OP) (2008.01.30) # "Uninstall" (Bokurano OP) (2008.02.06) # "Melt" -Band & Female Key Ver.- (2008.02.18) # "Annin Tofu" (Almond Jelly) (Uninstall Parody) feat. Riseha, Kichikuma, Stereo Man, Haruto, Sakurami, and Mizumi (2008.04.01) # "Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze" (A Cruel Angel's Thesis) (Neon Genesis Evangelion OP) (2008.04.03) # "Rainy Heart" (2008.05.14) # "Makka Na Chikai" (Crimson Oath) -Ukulele Ver- (Buso Renkin OP) (2008.06.06) # "Seikan Hikou" (Interstellar Flight) (from Macross Frontier) (2008.07.14) # "Gocchani!" (Anime OST Medley) (2008.07.31) # "Birthday ~Aruki Hajimeta hi~" (Birthday ~A Day that Started to Walk~) (A Prince of Tennis song) (2008.08.20) # "Katsushika Rhapsody" -Acoustic Ver- (Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kouen-mae Hashutsujo OP3) (2008.08.29) # "VitaminX Ryuuseigun" (Parody of NND Ryuuseigun) (2008.09.06) # "Dear" feat. Riseha and Hinketsu Oni (2008.10.10) # "crystal mic" (2008.10.10) # "Melt" -3M mix- (2008.11.29) # "Konbini" (Convenience Store) -Rock Ver- (2008.12.04) # "Ryuuseigun" (Meteor Shower NND) -First Anniversary Ver- (2009.01.04) # "Love*3" (2009.01.19) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt Like We'd Met In A Previous Life) (2009.01.22) # "Looking for" (2009.02.06) # "Gomenna Sorry" (2009.02.27) # "my faded memory" feat. Riseha and PisTora (Original) (2009.02.28) # "Halloween Monster Party Night" (2009.03.20) # "Anata he no Uta" (A Song To You) (2009.04.05) # "Noroi no Megane ~ stray girl in her lenses" (The Cursed Glasses) (2009.04.28) # "rain stops, goodbye" (2009.06.06) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" (2009.06.27) # "DRIVE TO THE MOON" (2009.07.04) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night"" (2009.07.05) #" "Tokyo-two Rock City" (2009.07.27) # "Gemini" feat. Riseha and Souma (2009.08.04) # "Chiruno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" feat. Riseha, KarasuP, Ritu, and Mikanbako (2009.08.12) # "EMPTY" (2009.08.18) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Song With No Name) (2009.08.22) # "ACUTE" (2009.10.01) # "trick and treat" feat. Riseha and amu (2009.10.31) # "Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night" (2009.12.03) # "Miki Miki★Romantic Night" (2009.12.06) # "Shounen Ginga" (2009.12.14) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Riseha, Dasoku and Pokota (2009.12.19) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (A Sky Who Is Being a Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) (2010.01.04) # "Miracle Tayun" (2010.01.06) # "Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossoms) feat. Riseha and Souma (2010.01.11) # "Zutto, Zutto..." (Always, Always...) feat. Riseha, Souma, amu and Jegyll (2010.01.22) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. Riseha and amu (2010.02.06) # "Renai Circulation" (Love Circulation) -Shin-chan Parody- (2010.02.18) # "Boss Death" (2010.03.03) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Who Is Being A Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) feat. 4c0, Chaco, Chia, H+ero, K-ta, MISAKI, noeru, RoLL, shu, una, Wendy, ZERO, AtarimeP, Inakamono, Kamonemiru, Soraru, Halfmoon, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mocona, Yossy, Yori, Radhice, Riseha, Wotamin, Otane and Saiya (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Scissorhands" (2010.03.25) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) feat. Riseha, Dasoku, amu, □shirokuro■, Shouta, 31 (Miichi), and Tonon (2010.04.11) # "Nana Nana★Fever Miracle Tonight" (2010.04.15) # "Sacrifice" feat. Riseha and 31 (Miichi) (2010.04.21) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischevious Function) (2010.05.31) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.12) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia Dedicated to You) (2010.06.05) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.23) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) (2010.08.27) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night (2010.09.26) # "Green Straight" (2010.10.07) # "Melancholic" (2010.10.23) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2010.11.15) # "Harumachi Chou" (The Butterfly Waiting for Spring) (2010.12.17) # "Matryoshka" feat. Riseha and KUPO (2011.01.23) # "Risky Game" (2011.02.09) # "Calc." -Piano ver- (2011.04.09) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2011.04.17) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Riseha and Souma (2011.04.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.06) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Riseha and 31 (Miichi) (2011.06.17) # "Monochross Road" (2011.06.19) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) (2011.07.20) # "My Room Disco Night" feat. Riseha, Ruchiru and 31 (2011.07.22) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (feat. Riseha, Kurokage, Cocolu, Nayugorou, Ameiro and Tomomi (2011.09.25) # "PONPONPON" (2011.10.02) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Riseha, Souma and KUPO (2011.10.31) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (Bird That Crosses the Stars) (2011.11.07) # "Mr.Music" feat. Kokoyatsu, MISAKI, Reji, Ruchiru, Kurokun and 31 (Miichi) (2011.11.11) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Riseha and KUPO (2011.11.15) # "rain stops, good-bye" feat. Riseha and Souma (2011.12.03) # "Kachou Fuugetsu" feat. Riseha and 31 (Miichi) (2011.12.22) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory~) feat. Riseha, Souma and KUPO (2011.12.28) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.25) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Riseha and 31 (Miichi (2012.02.01) # "Juvenile" feat. Riseha and Keropi (2012.02.06) # "ARKADIA" feat. Riseha and amu (2012.02.09) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (Daybreak Arrival) (2012.03.04) # "Kairaku to Sougi, Mitasarenai Dinner" (Pleasure, a Funeral, and an Unsatisfying Dinner) (2012.04.08) # "STILL TIME" (2012.04.20) # "Ringo Karenka" feat. Riseha and Souma (2012.05.02) # "Sannen Timekeeper" (2012.05.26) # "Sayoko" (2012.06.09) # "Yuurei" (Ghost) (2012.06.30) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.24) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai Ka" (First Love Academy・Pure Love Dept.) feat. Riseha, Souma and KUPO (2012.08.28) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Riseha and 31 (Miichi) (2012.09.04) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Zeno and Riseha (2012.10.17) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.18) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.07) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone parody) (2012.12.08) # "celluloid" (2013.01.22) # "Fukashi Kyoukaisen no Hazama Nite" (The Threshold of the Invisible Boundary Line) (2013.03.24) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.03.28) # "Aitai" feat. Riseha and COZ (2013.05.25) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Riseha and KUPO (2013.06.24) # "Yume no Saki" (2013.07.11) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2013.08.04) # "Kimi to Boku to Sono Kuuhaku to" (2013.10.24) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Phantom Thieves Peter & Jenny) feat. Riseha and 96Neko (2013.11.16) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.01.21) # "Arigatou wo Tsutaetai" (I Want to Convey My Thanks) (2014.01.22) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omofu" (All Night Thinking of You) (2014.04.02) # "Merry Making" (2014.08.26) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (2014.12.22) # "Mahou no Kotoba" (2015.05.11) # " }} Discography For cu6ic albums see here |track1title = Hanayuki |track1info = (Souma) |track1lyricist = Souma |track1composer = Rino |track2title = White-out |track2info = (Riseha) |track2lyricist = ShuujinP |track2composer = ShuujinP |track3title = Cantarella |track3info = (Souma, Riseha, KUPO) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KurousaP |track4title = Chuu Ni Byou Shiki Ren'ai Jutsu |track4info = (Souma, Riseha, 96Neko) |track4lyricist = ShuujinP |track4composer = ShuujinP |track5title = Soumatic Delusion |track5info = (Souma, Riseha) |track5lyricist = orange |track5composer = Nem |track6title = Saihate |track6info (Souma) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Kobayashi Onyx |track6arranger = KurousaP |track7title = Taisetsu na Jikan |track7info = (Riseha) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = DATEKEN |track8title = Vent-Kaze no Kioku- |track8info = (Souma, Riseha, Kogeinu) |track8lyricist = Riseha |track8composer = Rino |track9title = Love*3/Somarise |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track10title = Kono Hoshi no Doko ka de |track10info = (Souma, Riseha, amu) |track10lyricist = ShuujinP |track10composer = ShuujinP }} |track1title = Melodious World |track1lyricist = Riseha |track1composer = Muyacchi |track1arranger = |track2title = Sketchbook |track2lyricist = amu |track2composer = Rino |track2arranger = |track3title = Cyclone |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Maisouka |track4lyricist = Umi Usagi, 7+5 |track4composer = 7+5 |track4arranger = |track5title = stopping on the way |track5lyricist = amu |track5composer = kew |track5arranger = |track6title = Shiawase Shiawase |track6lyricist = |track6composer = LiveP |track6arranger = |track7title = (Bonus track) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track1title = Stage! |track1info = |track1lyricist = Kurumi Walnut |track1composer = Kurumi Walnut |track1arranger = |track2title = Destruction |track2info = |track2lyricist = Kurumi Walnut |track2composer = Izumi / Rino |track2arranger = |track3title = Shining Ray of Hope |track3info = |track3lyricist = Kurumi Walnut |track3composer = Izumi / Rino |track3arranger = |track4title = Owari no Hajime Oto |track4info = |track4lyricist = Riseha |track4composer = Izumi / Rino |track4arranger = |track5title = Stage! |track5info = (inst.) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Destruction |track6info = (inst.) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Shining Ray of Hope |track7info = (inst.) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Owari no Hajime Oto |track8info = (inst.) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} Gallery |RisehaPumpkin.PNG|Riseha's avatar in her "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" cover with KUPO and Souma |kupo23248887.jpg|Riseha and KUPO as seen in "Nakimushi Kareshi" |Amu_riseha_HAKOBAKO_PLAYER_11096984.png|Riseha and amu as seen in their cover of "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" |GLITTER BOX.png|From left to right: Dasoku, amu, □shirokuro■, Shouta Bottom row: Riseha, 31, Tonon |Hiwaily2.png|Souma, amu, Riseha, Mi-chan, Jegyll and 【Ren】 as seen in |Kupo Riseha Nekomimi Archive 36638685.png|Riseha and KUPO as seen in "Nekomimi Archive" |Riseha pf.jpg|Riseha in real life }} Trivia * Her dream occupation is to be a voice actor.Her blog sidebar introduction stating her dream occupation * She is known for always writing her video descriptions very formal and polite. * She states that she is 5 years old when obviously that's not true. * She is a self-proclaimed lover of orange juice. * She has a pet dachsund named Kurumi. A Tweet celebrating her anniversary of when she first brought home her dog * She also has pet fishes named Haru, Natsu, and Fuyu (named after the seasons, Spring, Summer, and Winter) A Tweet about her pet fishes * She really likes doing nail art as seen in her Twitter pictures. * She's a fan of the series, "Love Live!", as proven in her tweets about the series. * She is close friends with 96Neko, as seen on twitter. Tweet of Kuripura from Riseha & 96Neko hanging out External Links * Twitter * Blog Category:NND Female Utaite